Historically, concrete has been used to form the base or foundation of a building. During construction, channels defining the borders of the base or foundation are prepared. Concrete forms are then set up in the channels where the concrete forms are located adjacent to and connected to each other and arranged to match the dimensions of the required foundation or footing. The forms, which are typically made from steel panels or wooden boards or planks, are put into position on their edges across from each other and parallel to each other near the side walls of the channels.
In order to strengthen the foundation, steel reinforcement is used. Generally, this reinforcement is put into place using reinforcing bars. For best effect, the reinforcing bars are positioned within the concrete forms such that poured concrete will cover all surfaces of the reinforcing bars, top and bottom. For example, a horizontally oriented reinforcing bar is conventionally held in place by using separate reinforcing bar mounting stands. Some of the generally available reinforcing bar stands can be connected to the form after the form has been constructed, while others are positioned in the form and the reinforcing bar is placed on the device. Similarly, vertically oriented reinforcing bars are conventionally secured in the forms by devices that are connected to the form after it is constructed. Placing the reinforcing bar securing devices in the desired location within the form requires a substantial amount of labor and some degree of skill.
In one example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,428, issued Nov. 18, 1997 to Maguire and entitled “Holder for Vertical Steel Rebar,” a member having first and second vertically extending leg portions, and a base member connecting one end of each leg member, a wood beam for the concrete structure being positioned in the channel formed between the first and second leg portions are included. A plurality of cup shaped members is formed along the outside surface of the first leg portion, in one embodiment, and along the outside surface of both leg portions in a second embodiment, vertical steel rebars are positioned in a selected one of the cup shaped members. Holes may be formed in the base member to receive fasteners to secure the member to the underlying wood frame member.
In another example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,273, issued Jun. 19, 2001 to Nickel and entitled “Adjustable Form Brace,” an adjustable bracing system is configured for supporting poured concrete wall systems and includes a vertical brace for engaging the wall. A slider slides vertically along a channel of the vertical brace. An adjustable length leg member connects at an upper end to the slider and extends outwardly away from the brace and connects at a lower end to a foot member. The leg is rotatably mounted at one end to a threaded member, wherein rotation of the leg in a first direction extends the threaded member and the length of the leg member, and rotation in a second opposite direction retracts the threaded member and shortens the length of the leg member.
In yet another example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,772, issued Dec. 23, 2008 to Huber and Hartman (the inventor of the present invention) and entitled “Devices for Securing Reinforcing Bars within Concrete Forms for Concrete,” devices for supporting horizontally oriented reinforcing bars in a form for concrete and devices for supporting vertically oriented reinforcing bars are disclosed. The devices for supporting horizontally oriented reinforcing bars engage the side walls of a form, span the space between the walls, and remain securely in position. The device includes guide members for guiding reinforcing bar sections into a desired position, and members that secure the reinforcing bar in position. The devices for supporting vertically oriented reinforcing bars are used with a generally L-shaped section of reinforcing bar and secured to two parallel sections of horizontal reinforcing bar. U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,772 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Many other types of concrete form braces have been used and designed. Unfortunately, known devices do not have the ability to adjust to various widths of forms defining footing or foundation borders. There is also a need for an adjustable vertical brace for holding hooked reinforcement bars in position. This has led to a situation wherein a myriad of parts must be kept on hand in order to adapt to various construction situations. Using conventionally available bracing devices, requires manufacturing about 60 different parts ranging in inches from 6×12 to 6×48, 8×12 to 8×48, 10×16 to 10×48, 12×20 to 12×48, etc. in order to service customer demand. Current devices and methods exhibit several drawbacks including higher cost, rust issues, and many require stakes, tie wire, and additional lumber for bracing. Further, due to the myriad of parts needed and complicated installation techniques, commercially available devices are labor intensive.
In a striking improvement over conventionally available concrete form braces, the present invention for the first time provides an adjustable concrete form brace that will adjust to any size in depth and width. In addition, the improved form brace disclosed herein, in one embodiment, can service customer demand for width adjustment by requiring a substantially reduced number of parts. No other commercially available concrete form bracket can adjust to depth and width. It is believed that the adjustable concrete form brace disclosed herein will reduce labor by up to 50%. In addition, the disclosed concrete form brace can be made of durable injection mold plastic that has a limited range of flexibility, will not rust or break and will be able to withstand heavy form pressure as well as the weight of concrete. Further the adjustable concrete form brace disclosed herein is the only product needed to set form spacing to exact specifications, stop spreading, and securely hold rebar at the appropriate height and width. Further still, the adjustable concrete form brace disclosed herein allows for a smoother top finish since after installation there are no hardware/obstacles to impede troweling.